


Попробуй, попробуй снова

by Kaname_Seiu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU-canon, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур пытался – и не раз – провозгласить Мерлина придворным магом, но это ему удалось далеко не сразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попробуй, попробуй снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try, Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63417) by Ultra-Geek. 



Первый раз, когда Артур попытался провозгласить Мерлина придворным магом и официально отменить запрет на магию перед народом Камелота, все пошло не так, как он планировал. И под «все пошло не так» он имел в виду, что все _его планы провалились в тартарары_.

А в том, что это стало головной болью Артура, виноват был Мерлин. Мерлин с этим был не согласен. Он считал, что да, частично виноват был и он сам, но большая часть вины все же лежала на плечах Артура. Гвейн думал, что виноваты они оба, а Ланселот с Гвен сохраняли нейтралитет. Собственно, как и всегда. Проблема была в том, что первый раз, когда Артур пытался провозгласить Мерлина придворным магом, он потерпел поражение. Самым жалким образом.

А дело было так.

 

Мерлин большую часть утра помогал Гаюсу замешивать, взбивать и кипятить ингредиенты. И тогда, когда он был в самой середине процесса по изготовлению настойки от похмелья, он получил послание, что король желает видеть его незамедлительно. Мерлин, который был в более в чем неблагоприятном расположении духа, сказал посланцу, что Артур может подождать часок-другой. Десять минут спустя посланец вернулся со стражей, снова заявив, что король желает видеть его незамедлительно.

– А час подождать – не судьба? – простонал Мерлин, заворачивая за угол и натыкаясь на короля. Он остановился, подозрительно косясь на Артура. И только немного позже заметив корону на его голове и начищенное обмундирование, которое блестело ярче обычного. – Почему ты при параде?

– Потому что, – ответил Артур, – сегодня я хочу предстать перед народом с объявлением.

– Хорошо, – медленно растягивая слово, промолвил Мерлин, пытаясь – безуспешно – понять, что происходит. – Что ты хочешь объявить и зачем тебе нужен я прямо сейчас? Я помогаю Гаюсу, и знаешь, не думаю, что он оценит…

– Я провозглашу перед народом, кто станет придворным магом Камелота, – сказал Артур. – А за Гаюса не волнуйся, его поставили в известность.

– Эм… – Мерлин едва кивнул головой, все еще в отчаянии чувствуя, что он упускает что-то очень важное. Он оглянулся вокруг. – А он здесь?

– Кто?

– Твой кандидат в придворные маги, – ответил Мерлин.

– Да.

– Где?

– Ты.

– А что я?

– Во имя всего святого, – рыкнул Артур, потирая лоб. – Ты станешь придворным магом, идиот. Бог мне поможет, но это будешь ты.

 Мерлин моргнул раз. Еще раз. Три, если быть точным.

– А, – тихо выдохнул он; внезапно все мысли куда-то уплыли. – Правда?

– Да.

– Эм… прямо сейчас?

– Да, Мерлин, прямо сейчас, – Артур выглядел так, что еще чуть-чуть, и он поколотит Мерлина. – Сейчас, потому что толпа и так ждет долго. Пойдем и закончим это, хорошо?

До Мерлина долетал стоящий снаружи гомон. Создавалось ощущение, что народу там очень много. Очень и очень много. Даже колоссально много. Все, о чем Мерлин мог думать – как его последний раз выпихнули перед огромной волнующейся толпой, чтобы представить как последнего Повелителя драконов, и эта огромная волнующаяся толпа пожирала его взглядами. И он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что каждый раз, когда двор замка наполняется людьми, это означает, что кого-то приговорят к смерти. Кого-то, обладающего магическими силами. Кого-то вроде него. О. О боже. Его сейчас стошнит. Его стошнит прямо на балконе, прямо за его край, и тогда толпа точно его сожжет – даже не за его магический талант.

И Мерлин, накрутивший себя до паники, нашел самый благоразумный выход. Ткнув пальцем на нечто за спиной Артура, он громко воскликнул:

– Господи, это что? – и, стоило королю отвернуться, Мерлин развернулся и дал деру в обратном направлении, размахивая руками. Так что когда Артур снова повернулся, Мерлина и след простыл.

Два часа ушло, чтобы его найти. И этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мерлин успел забаррикадировать дверь комнаты, в которой он нашел себе убежище, всей найденной мебелью и семью укрепляющими заклинаниями. Нашел его Ланселот. Перво-наперво он отправил слугу известить Артура или кого-нибудь из рыцарей – на кого тот первым наткнется. Потом, мгновение поколебавшись, Ланселот тихо постучал костяшками пальцев по двери.

– Мерлин? – позвал он, подергав дверную ручку и не удивившись, что дверь не поддалась. – С тобой… все в порядке?

– Относительно в порядке, – прозвучал нерешительный ответ из-за двери.

– Я слышал, что случилось, – сказал Ланселот. – Может, ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Не очень, – ответил Мерлин. – Пожалуйста, уходи.

– Почему бы тебе, в конце концов, не выйти? – чуть кривя душой, предложил Ланселот.

– Нет! – отрезал Мерлин. – Нет, если я выйду, мне придется идти туда, и Артур… О, боже, там толпа людей!

– Но разве не этого ты хотел? – напомнил ему Ланселот. – Чтобы люди признали магию? Чтобы…

– Слушай, я полностью осознаю иронию своих слов, – жизнерадостный, но напряженный голос Мерлина звучал несколько неадекватно. – Но я не выйду из этой комнаты, пока Артур не откажется от признания моей магии.

– Мерлин, ты говоришь глупости, – заметил Ланселот.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Мерлин откликнулся:

– Я знаю это. Теперь уходи и оставь меня наедине с моими глупостями.

– Ланселот! – раздался голос из другого конца коридора. Гвейн шел к нему с важным видом, с зажатой меж пальцами большой бутылкой. – Я слышал, ты нашел Мерлина. Где он?

Ланселот показал.

– Но он не собирается оттуда выходить.

– Ничего страшного, – заявил Гвейн, рассеянно похлопав Ланселота по плечу. – У меня есть это, – Гвейн постучал в дверь. – Дай мне войти, Мерлин.

– Нет!

– У меня есть для тебя подарок, – настаивал рыцарь. – А под подарком я имею в виду последнюю бутылку глинтвейна с королевских именин. Ты же знаешь, как эта дрянь выносит мозг.

И тут рука Мерлина прошла сквозь запертую дверь, схватила Гвейна за рубашку и потянула его обратно – прямо к двери. Рыцарь исчез, оборванно вскрикнув.

– Эй, нет-нет-нет, – засуетился Ланселот, колотя по деревянной поверхности. – Нельзя таскать людей сквозь двери, это же нечестно! Открой, Мерлин!

Ответа он не получил, что не помешало ему продолжить свои попытки. Призывы, предложения переговоров и подкуп не возымели действия. Так что когда на место наконец-то явился Артур, бедный Ланселот чувствовал себя немного утомленным и совсем не немного охрипшим.

– Ладно, – прорычал Артур, хрустя суставами. – Где он?

Ланселот указал на дверь.

– Он втащил Гвейна внутрь около часа назад, но я оттуда их вытащить так и не смог.

– Гвейна? – переспросил Артур. – Он там наедине с _Гвейном_?

– Почти, – поправил Ланселот. – Он там наедине с Гвейном и бутылкой глинтвейна.

– Видимо, хуже уже не будет, – пробормотал Артур и грохнул кулаком по двери. – Мерлин! Я приказываю тебе немедленно выйти!

Ответа он не получил. Ланселота это не сильно удивило.

– У вас хоть есть представление, что тут происходит? Я думал, идея Мерлина о признании магии была хорошей идеей.

– Вот и я так думал, – сказал Артур, повышая голос, чтобы за дверью его тоже слышно было. – Но ведь Мерлин у нас, как девчонка, зависит от веяний настроения, а деру дает, прямо как маленький ребенок.

– Но почему он убегает? – спросил Ланселот. – Убегать не в характере Мерлина.

– Он паникует, как мне кажется, – ответил Артур. – Большинство людей охватывает приятное волнение, когда они узнают, что их собираются провозгласить членом королевского двора, но Мерлин? Нет, мы убегаем, размахивая руками, будто драконом взлететь собрались...

– Подождите, – Ланселот поднял руку, – «...охватывает приятное волнение, когда они узнают...»? Вы хотите сказать, что Мерлин услышал об этом в первый раз?

– Предполагается, что да, – сказал Артур, чуть хмуря брови. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Вы когда-нибудь обращали на него внимание, когда он начинает говорить о магии? Не что говорит, но как именно? Он весь дергается и опускает глаза. Мерлин прятался всю свою жизнь. Он жил с осознанием, что стоит кому-либо узнать, кто он такой, его убьют.

– Да, – медленно протянул Артур. – И?

– И вы с Камелотом не единственные, кому нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новшествам, Артур, – сказал Ланселот, чуть улыбнувшись при этих словах. – И мне кажется, что попытка выпихнуть Мерлина перед толпой людей, чтобы прилюдно признать его магию, _при этом не поставив самого Мерлина в известность_ , была не самым лучшим вашим стратегическим шагом.

– Да прекрати, – Артур, закатив глаза, скрестил руки на груди. – Все и так знают об этом. Это просто формальность, но Мерлин...

– Остается таким же невнимательным, как и всегда. Призадумайтесь. Мерлин... Ну он же Мерлин, правильно? Он может спокойно помочь приготовить вам праздник в свою собственную честь и даже не заметить этого.

– Ладно, я поступил слегка опрометчиво, – признал Артур. – Но это совсем не извиняет того...

Дверь распахнулась, и Гвейн, шатаясь, вышел в коридор.

– Я только что одержал победу над могущественным волшебником! – заявил он, слегка покачиваясь и довольно ухмыляясь, а меж его пальцев была зажата большая, но уже пустая бутылка бывшего в употреблении глинтвейна. Ланселот с Артуром обошли пьяного рыцаря и заглянули в комнату. Мерлин развалился посреди комнаты, пялился в потолок и хихикал себе под нос.

– Вот черт, – выдохнул Артур. – А теперь что?

– А теперь вы пойдете и презентуете его публике!

Артур потер переносицу.

– Я не смогу его презентовать, ты только посмотри на него.

Мерлин рыгнул.

Артур ткнул пальцем прямо в лицо Гвейну и прорычал:

– Это все твоя вина.

– Что? Но он же перестал паниковать, так?

И вот так Артур оказался один-одинешенек на балконе, перед собравшимся во дворе народом Камелота, выжидающе смотрящим на него.

– Я… – начал он, потом прочистил горло и попытался снова: – Я хотел бы объявить, что сегодня объявлений не будет. Это все.

Разочарованный, но в то же время яростный гул голосов поднялся со всего двора. Артур не стал обращать внимания и вернулся в замок, где и наткнулся на Ланселота и все еще покачивающегося и распыляющего алкогольные пары Гвейна.

– Эм… – начал Ланселот. – Это было…

– И слышать ничего не желаю, – прорычал Артур, затем указал на Гвейна, – ни от кого из вас.

– Ваш отец, – голос Гвейна дрожал от едва сдерживаемого хохота, – гордился бы вами.

– Я сказал, слышать ничего не желаю!

 

***

Второй раз, когда Артур попытался провозгласить Мерлина придворным магом, он снова потерпел поражение. Но в этот раз Артур вынужден был признать, что это была не вина Мерлина. Точнее говоря, не полностью вина Мерлина, но, знаете ли, если посмотреть в корень проблемы, то…

Да какая разница! Дело было так.

Артур думал, что все пойдет как надо. Уже прошла неделя после того инцидента-который-не-стоит-упоминать-впредь, и дела постепенно пошли на лад. Им с Гвен и Ланселотом все-таки удалось уговорить Мерлина выйти на балкон. Да, его лицо позеленело при приближении к парапетам, и он покачивался, но все же территориально находился на балконе.

Артур не собирался растачиваться на средства, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Люди опять собрались во дворе, выжидающе поглядывая наверх. Популярность инцидента-который-не-стоит-упоминать-впредь померкла перед историями о постигшей их в тот день напасти.

Артур, чувствуя нарастающую уверенность, открыл уже рот и начал речь:

– Жители Камелота, я…

Артур не был уверен, что случилось потом, вот совсем. Был очень и очень громкий грохот. Остро запахло серным дымом. А еще Мерлин закричал:

– Артур, _ложись_!

У Артура не было времени ложиться, и острые, как бритва, когти вцепились в его плечи. Затем ноги оторвались от земли, а двор завращался внизу каруселью. Артур, борясь с бьющим в лицо ветром, посмотрел наверх и узрел большую птицу, полыхающую отблесками пламени. Он попытался выхватить рукой меч из ножен, но птичий захват не позволял ему дотянуться даже до рукояти.

Птица продолжала кружить вокруг замка, громко покрикивая и не выпуская Артура. И когда они уже зашли на третий круг, пошел дождь.

Артур краем глаза увидел стоящего на крыше Мерлина, который рукой направлял ливень. Как только так _быстро_ успел забраться? Его глаза отсвечивали золотым. И сначала Артура подумал, что да, здорово, Мерлин сотрет в порошок этого чудовищного цыпленка-переростка. Но в следующий момент Артур забрал назад свои мысли. Мерлин – идиот, и если он не сдохнет прямо сейчас, он лично его убьет.

Видите ли, Мерлин вызвал дождь, и он сбил огненные перья. Но так получилось, что за исключением когтей и клюва, птица полностью состояла из огня. Так что когда огонь погас, птица испарилась, а ненужные запчасти полетели вниз. Ненужные запчасти, включая и Артура.

А потом Артур уже ни о чем не думал; его мир сузился до осознания, что он стремительно приближается к земле. В ушах свистел ветер, перед глазами мелькали цветные пятна, и Артур даже не смог понять, что вот-вот умрет, когда его поперек груди подхватили жилистые руки, и падение резко замедлилось. И вот он сидит на твердой земле, а те самые руки все еще обнимают его.

– Мерлин? – слова прозвучали резко, а голос, как немного позже заметил Артур, едва заметно дрожал.

– Да?

– Ты спрыгнул с крыши?

– Да.

– Спасибо. Теперь, будь добр, отпусти меня.

– Боюсь, я не могу этого сделать, – ответил Мерлин. – У меня руки онемели.

Но это уже не имело значения, так как хватка резко ослабла, и Мерлин свалился без сознания позади Артура.

– Я всего лишь хочу себе придворного мага, – пробормотал под нос Артур, закидывая Мерлина на плечо, чтобы отнести его к Гаюсу. – Неужели я так многого прошу?

При виде своего сюзерена рыцари кинулись ему навстречу. Артур вздохнул.

– Видимо, да.

 

***

Бог троицу любит, так они сказали. Да, это был третий раз, когда Артур собирался официально провозгласить Мерлина придворным магом.

– Готов? – Артур оглянулся на Мерлина, который был бледнее обычного и дергал подол рубахи.

– Как и всегда.

– Ты же не устроишь снова мне догонялки, так? – уточнил король.

– Ну… Нет-нет. Ну, наверное, нет. То есть…

– Мерлин, почему ты нервничаешь?

– Я не нервничаю, – быстро ответил Мерлин и начал притоптывать на месте. Артур рассмеялся; Мерлин смерил его острым взглядом и скрестил руки на груди.

– Разве не ты мне говорил, что все люди нервничают?

– Не все, только идиоты.

– Ага, смешно, – фыркнул Артур. Мерлин и не думал расслабляться, продолжал прожигать его взглядом, рук не отпустил, а его ноги также оттаптывали ритм. – Нет, серьезно, что может случиться?

– Они могут высмеять меня, – заявил Мерлин, уловив одинокий звон колокола. – Они могут подумать, что это шутка, или хуже – что я тебя околдовал и принудил сказать подобное, или…

– Мерлин.

– _Артур_.

– После последней твоей выходки все знают, что ты колдуешь во благо Камелота, и это исключает теорию очарования. А что касается высмеивания, то они просто побоятся сделать это при тебе. Ты же придворный маг, независимо от того, дарую я тебе титул или нет, так что ты можешь отплатить им. А теперь давай закончим с этим. Я хочу сегодня вовремя пообедать.

Артур развернулся и направился в коридор, не оглядываясь назад. Мгновение спустя он услышал шаги Мерлина за спиной. Артур также слышал, что Мерлин что-то бормочет себе под нос. Обрывки фраз долетали до его ушей: «Ты же разговариваешь с драконами, что ни в какое сравнение не идет с этим» или «Господи, я споткнусь, свалюсь и умру, и никогда не узнаю, чем все закончится» и все в том же духе. Артуру хотелось рассмеяться, что Мерлин, великий и могущественный волшебник, который пару недель назад бросился с крыши, который мог создать огонек щелчком пальцев, дрожал от перспективы публичного выступления. Но Мерлин того заслуживал, и Артур с легкой усмешкой вышел на балкон.

Мерлин последовал за ним.

Впрочем, как и всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды.  
> Убедительная просьба ставить меня в известность, если у вас возникнет желание опубликовать текст на другом ресурсе.


End file.
